The Avatar's Boyfriend
by MakorraLove97
Summary: Book2/Episode5: After breaking up with Korra, Mako realizes that after everything they've been through, can he really give up being the Avatar's boyfriend? He loves her & she loves him, is that enough? They both are struggling without each other. Can he make things right between them & convince her that he is deeply in love with her despite everything else? Dedication: secretdream1


**Hi guys, how's it going? This is a one-shot I decided to write because oh my Spirits, I am **_**so **_**upset they broke up, I just had to write this lol. So, let me know what you think if it and I really hope you like it! :)**

**This story is a dedication to my Makorra and to an amazing friend of mine, "_secretdream1_" I really hope you like it! :D**

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

"_The Avatar's Boyfriend_"

**. . .**

Korra stares at Mako with her eyes wide and full of hurt. Her eyebrows slowly knit together as a look of confusion spreads across her face. She didn't know what to say, what to feel. "So, what? Are you… breaking up with me?"

Mako looks away as he furrows his own eyebrows, trying to fully understand the situation right now. Was he actually going to give up being the Avatar's boyfriend? After everything they've been through? "Yeah," He starts as he slowly looks back at Korra, his eyes hard as he tries to show no emotion on his face. However, she saw the hurt shining in his amber eyes, "I guess I am."

The young Avatar says nothing as tears begin to form in her ice blue eyes. She goes to nod her head, goes to say something, _anything_, but she can't. She can't take it anymore. She turns on her heels and storms out of the building as tears leak out of her eyes.

The Firebender watches her run out of the room and he can't help, but feel guilty. None of this was supposed to happen. He closes his eyes and sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

The door then swings open and Lin comes into view, placing her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow, "What the flameo happened here?"

Mako looks away, a frown on his face as he closes his eyes for a brief second, "I just broke up with the Avatar."

The Chief of Police chuckles and shakes her head, "You got off easy." She smirks, "You should have seen Air Temple Island after Tenzin broke up with me."

Mako watches Lin head back into her office and he shakes his head. He turns his attention to the door where Korra ran out of a few moments ago.

He looks around the room, noticing how all the other officers are paying no attention to him as they finish up paper work. Mako fixes his desk since it is flipped over, thanks to Korra's hot temper and anger.

As the seconds go by, Mako begins to realize how empty he feels knowing he is no longer the Avatar's boyfriend. He shakes his head and suddenly dashes out of the building.

"_I'm not giving up on us._" Mako silently says to himself as he hops on his motorcycle an speeds off.

**. . .**

Korra runs as fast as she can as she tries to put as much distance between her and Mako. She had to get away and fast- she couldn't bear being anywhere near the Firebender at this moment.

The young Avatar ends up standing on the docks and looking out at the large, beautiful ocean. Tears are streaming down her face while her insides just want to burst out and explode. She's feeling so frustrated… so empty inside.

She sighs and wipes at her eyes, trying to stop the tears, but they keep coming and continue to leak out of her eyes and slide down her cheeks. She keeps her eyes locked on the calm, blue waves. She just needs to get away and clear her head.

Just as Korra is about to jump into the water and glide on the waves, a strong, firm hand suddenly stops her.

Korra gasps and turns around and almost immediately her ice blue eyes land on Mako's face. She looks down at his hand that is wrapped around her wrist and then she slowly looks back up to stare into Mako's shining, amber eyes. He was out of breath and mixtures of emotions are resting across his face.

"Wait," He says as he narrows his eyes at her, his eyes scanning her confused face, "don't go."

The confusion on her face disappears as it is replaced with a look of anger. She glares at him and snatches her arm away from him, "What do you want, Mako?" Deep down, she's hurting and in a way, glad to see him. However, not too long ago he just broke her heart into a million of pieces and she couldn't stand to see him right now. Her pride is the only thing keeping her from breaking down in tears.

"You can't just leave!" He says as he lets out a frustrated sigh, "You can't."

"And why not?" She snaps. She is so upset deep down inside; he broke her heart and right now, she just doesn't want to see him. He broke up with her and so at this moment, she wants nothing to do with him and just to get away. "What are you going to do if I do? Rat me out again?"

He stares hard at her; she could be so hot headed and stubborn, but nevertheless, he still loves her. "You're taking this way out of proportion."

"Am I?" She asks as she holds back the tears that are threatening to spill. "You ratted me out before so what would stop you from doing it again?"

"Korra-" He starts, but her yell cuts him off, "No, Mako! My tribe needs my protection and you couldn't care less! The North is attacking the South and you expect me to just sit around and wait until the 'police' take care of the situation? You ratted me out, fully knowing _he_ would stop me and what I was doing."

"What did you expect me to do?" He yells back as he throws his hands in the air, completely frustrated, "I have a job to do and I have to be loyal to my job-"

"No," She says in a monotone voice as she stares at him with cold eyes and a hard, emotionless expression; she was hurt, "you were supposed to be loyal to your girlfriend."

He shakes his head after a moment of silence between the two of them, "Korra, I need this job- _we_ need it. We need the money. I want to have a life with you and I know you don't care if we're living on the streets as long as we're together, but _I_ care. I want a real life with you and I want the best for you. I know what it's like living on the streets and I don't want that for you. Let's face it, you may be the Avatar, but you don't get paid for it because it's your duty to serve the world and maintain balance."

Korra looks away from him. He's right. Everything he said was true and she knows it. She stares at the ground and sighs, a frown forming on her lips. She nods her head slowly and lets the words slide out of her mouth in a whisper, "You're right."

"I didn't want to tell the President of Republic City, but I didn't know what else to do. I may or may not have made the right decision, but something I know for sure is that I made the wrong decision when I broke up with you. I'm… I'm sorry." Mako says as he frowns and looks away from her. He can't help, but worry he lost her for good and it's now too late.

The Avatar sighs and looks back at him with softer eyes than before, "I should be the one saying sorry. You were just doing your job. I came into your office way out of control. I flipped your desk over and screamed at you in front of all your workers. It's just, I've been under a lot of stress and I finally exploded."

The Firebender nods his head and manages a crooked smile, "I understand. I really do. It's just that I have a hunch that there is something else going on around here and maybe it isn't the North that is behind everything that's going on. I honestly don't think it was the North that bombed the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center."

She rolls her eyes at him, "Mako-" He puts up his hand to stop her there. They are _so_ close to getting back together and he doesn't want to ruin it now. "It's just a hunch."

Korra nods her head and then stares at Mako as she chews on her bottom lip, "So… what happens now?"

He takes a step closer to her, sighing, "It's not going to be easy being the Avatar's boyfriend-" She frowns and looks away, but he takes her cheek softly in his gloved hand and forces her to look at him; he smiles down at her, "-but I wouldn't want it any other way."

Her face brightens up and a wide smile breaks across her face, "Really?" She couldn't believe it. They have been through so much. Everything that happened with Amon and with Asami, they finally found their way together and to think it was all over now, it broke the two of them. They need each other, whether they like to admit it or not. They love one another and there is nothing they can't get through. Through the good and the bad, they always have each other by their side and that's all they need to get through the chaos and the peace in the world.

Mako chuckles, "Really." He leans down, bending his head s0 he could plant a soft, passionate kiss on Korra's lips. "I love you." He breaths into her mouth and the two of them smile into the kiss.

"I love you too." She whispers and continues to kiss him.

The two of them share a sweet, loving kiss for what seems like forever. When they break apart, Mako smiles crookedly as his eyes stay locked with her eyes, "Looks like I'm once again the Avatar's boyfriend."


End file.
